


Stucky Do Get Help

by OneLastTime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLastTime/pseuds/OneLastTime
Summary: Inspired by Thor and his many (long-winded, tangential, boring) tales of Asgard, Steve and Bucky are particularly inspired by one particular move he mentions doing with Loki: Get Help.Steve and Bucky are desperate to try it out as soon as the get the chance.--AKA Steve and Bucky do the "Get Help" move from Thor Ragnarok.





	Stucky Do Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lovely happy AU where Asgard is happily in a different section of space, Thanos is chilling the fuck out, and all the Avengers are on Earth together as buddies, just hanging out.

"And then Loki appeared behind me, and I threw an object at him to prove he wasn't really there. As it happens, he was truly there, and I continued to Midgard after finding a safe haven for the Asgardians. 'Twas a glorious battle and I only wish you had all been there."

Thor finished his long, rambling speech about what he had been doing in the time since he had last seen the Avengers, and looked at his teammates. Most of them were dutifully staring towards him, with somewhat glazed over eyes. Bruce was napping in his chair, but that was forgivable since he had only just reverted from being the Hulk a few hours ago.

Towards the back of the room, Steve and Bucky shared a look.

"You thinking the same, Buck?" Steve asked quietly.

"Hell yeah."

\--

Over the next few months, as missions trickled in and the Avengers were needed more often, Bucky was itching to try a new strategy with Steve, but the opportunity never arose. Bucky jokingly offered that it was because they were both too good at what they do for them to need it, which Steve laughed at and continued whatever he was doing.

Still, Bucky held out for the perfect moment.

As it turned out, the perfect moment was only a few weeks away. Wanda was telling the team about phantom headaches and flashes of images she had inadvertently tapped into from an external source, fearing that they would soon be invaded or faced with a small army of adversaries.

Sure enough, exactly two weeks later, there came the first signs of an invasion. People started posting unexainable photos on social media, and the traditional news outlets didn't know what to make out the strange occurrences. The thing was, no murder or grievous bodily harm was happening, just some mild and unsettling threats.

\--

Three days prior, Peter Parker witnessed one of these strange events at his school. Ever since he had defeated the Vulture and Spiderman was getting more coverage, Flash was being a bigger jerk about it than usual, hounding him at every opportunity.

One day, in gym class, as they were playing a game of basketball, one section of the gym wall disintegrated with no warning. Flash, along with most kids in the class, shrieked and moved away from it.

The teacher was sat in the bleachers and didn't even look up, saying, "no messing around, guys, back to the game".

Peter and Ned made eye contact, and Ned managed to grab the attention of the rest of the class while Peter went off to change into his suit. Before he could even leave the building, however, everyone in class was frozen in place.

Peter was letting out muted grunts and groans trying to get out of the creature's hold on him, but it was useless. He saw from the corner or his eye, since he was facing away from the rest of the class, Flash being lifted up into the air, looking like he'd be screaming if he had control of his mouth.

"Flash... Thompson..." Came a raspy voice from the broken wall. "Bully... egotistical... You... are being punished... You will come... with us... and we will forever... hold you... til the day... your corpse... rots..."

With that, they floated Flash's body out of the gap in the wall, sealed it up again, and unfrozen everyone. There was an immediate panic of students running around, screaming, calling their parents or the police.

Ned looked at Peter. "Time to call the Avengers?"

\--

Another day, Tony was in his workshop when JARVIS started to sound an alarm before suddenly stopping, like he had been cut off. Tony immediately got up from his chair and prepared to call the suit.

The air went cold around him, and he called out. "Not interested, thank you. I'll pass on the intimidation tactics, thanks."

Of course, that did nothing. He wasn't really expecting it any other way. He looked around, trying to find out where the aliens were going to come from.

He heard a voice speak from all around him, seemingly having hacked into JARVIS' speakers.

"You... are unbelievable..." It rasped.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, give me a new one, heard that one before. Both in good and bad situations."

"Former arms dealer... harbouring a superhero... that goes against your... 'accords'... egotistical... alcoholic..."

"Hey, wanna skip the highlights reel?" Tony snapped, still unable to pinpoint the voice. "Just do me a favour and go back to the hole you crawled out of and stay there."

Just as he finished talking, he felt the air drop even more in temperature, until it felt close to freezing. He summoned the suit and immediately felt warmer, but then his suit locked up and he couldn't move, not even to manually disengage the armour.

He saw his window shimmer and disappear, and two aliens floated in, and then his body was lifted off the ground and he was being whisked away.He could only hope JARVIS had managed to record the situation to send it to the rest of the Avengers.

\--

"Alright," Natasha said to the rest of the team. "From what we can gather, these aliens are picking off people to punish them for being 'impure of heart'. Basically, if you've ever done anything wrong, you're up for grabs. Which means, Steve,"

She gestured towards the super soldier.

"Bucky, Sam, and Clint, your be on this mission."

Bucky furrowed his brows. "Why me? I'm not 'pure of heart' or any of that shit, I was a trained assassin for seventy years."

Steve immediately cut in. "That wasn't you, Buck."

Before Bucky could protest, Natasha interjected. "He's right. When they took Tony, the only things they mentioned were that he was a former arms dealer and babysitting Spiderman. Nothing about how his company used to be corrupt or people he killed after being kidnapped. It seems they have a basic understanding of free will and intent with their madness, and you four are the closest we've got to pure goodness."

Bucky opened his mouth to argue once more, but Steve put his hand on his arm and grinned at him.

"Perfect opportunity," he murmured.

Bucky waited a beat, then flashed his own toothy grin back.

"Perfect opportunity."

\--

That was how the Cap Camp (name courtesy of Sam, obviously) and Clint, honorary member of the Cap Camp, were stopped outside an old hospital that the trackers on Tony's suit had led them.

"Rehash of the plan," Steve said quietly. "Sam, you're up top, Clint, inside but away from the main conflict, your job is to find the hostages and get them out. Me and Bucky will be the attack force, hack out a chunk of them while you two get the civilians out. Once they're out, come join the fight til it's over. Got it?"

After receiving affirmation, the four set off to their respective areas. Bucky fell into step beside Steve.

"Still doing 'Get Help'?" He asked.

"Of course," Steve replied. "You heard Nat, I'm pretty much the purest out of all you lot - I ask for help, the aliens are more likely to let their guard down. Why, you chickening out me?"

Bucky punched Steve lightly in the arm. "No way, Stevie. Let's do this."

\--

As the two burst through the doors of he hospital inhabited by only the aliens and their hostages, Bucky was draped over Steve as if he couldn't stand.

"Help! I need help!" Steve yelled, desperation leaking into his voice.

As Bucky's legs gave out, Steve picked him up, barely looking like it was a struggle. Almost immediately, a crowd of aliens was standing in front of him.

"My friend is injured, please," Steve said, before heaving and tossing Bucky directly at the cluster of aliens.

The aliens stumbled back, clearly unsure what was happening, and in that moment of uncertainty, Bucky unleashed and let himself go to town. The aliens didn't even have a chance to use their magic, or, as Steve would try to tell him later, they couldn't do it because it violated their moral code of not using it against those that were pure.

He was kicking and elbowing his way through the crowd, and felt more than saw Steve join him, using his shield to ricochet off the enemies and back into his hand. As they worked in perfect harmony with each other, they waited for Sam and Clint to let them know the civilians were safe.

They continued to move through the hallways of the hospital, leaving a trail of bodies behind them, mostly disabled rather than dead, if they could help it.

Finally, after what felt like about half an hour of fighting, Sam send a message over the comms that all hostages were safe and out of the building, and that "you too better hurry your asses out of there - Clint set the entire place to blow as soon as you get clear" so they finished fighting the aliens immediately in front of them and then fell back.

When they left the building and reached Sam and Clint, Clint remotely detonated the bombs and they watched as the hospital went up in flames. After a while, Clint went with Sam to try and communicate with Dr Strange, to get him to make sure there were no stragglers hanging around.

Steve turned to Bucky. "How was 'Get Help' on your end?"

"Honestly, I think we need a couple more test runs, y'know?" Bucky answered. "Need a full range of performances to judge. Plus, nobody else got to see it."

\--

Somehow, it became their "thing". They used "Get Help" for a number of future battles, and the first time Thor saw it, he told the tale of the event numerous times over that evenings post-battle feast, each time embellishing more and dragging the story out. Bucky was pretty sure the last iteration involved Steve throwing him, then Bucky throwing his metal arm to get extra distance.

Of course, that only gave the two of them more ideas for the next time they'd inevitably use "Get Help".


End file.
